This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the dielectric constant of a non-homogeneous mixture to determine the concentration of various components in this mixture. Specifically the invention relates an improved method and apparatus for measuring the dielectric constant of crude oil as it is transferred in order to determine the percentage of water contained in the crude, or of water in the liquid phase in a steam gaseous phase.